Girl Meets: A Day with Farkle
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Farkle invited his friends to his appartment for some games and even spa treatment. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This story has been requested by **ThunderWaveXXX**

* * *

It's a few days passed thanksgiving and Farke invited his friends Riley and Maya to the apartment. He also invited Lucas and Zay but the boys were busy. Farkle was slightly disappointed as he wanted his friends and him to join him in a new game room to play this new virtual reality video game that has yet to come out. However, the girls were not interested in that.

Farkle nodded and knew this thats why the spa room had massage treatments for the girls while the guys played video games. Afterwards the five of them will have a hearty buffet. The three of them still could have the hearty buffet. Mostly because it was too late to cancel. As the girls where enjoying their spa treatment Farkle was playing the new game.

A few hours later the girls and Farkle where hungry so they made their way to the nice buffet. Maya's eyes lit up seeing all the nice food there was to offer. As they were eating Farkle thought of something and wondered if his friends where up for it.

"Ladies would you like to test out a drink I have been working on?"

"Um sure whatever." Maya said

"But we don't know what it will do."

"It's a healthier energy drink."

"Well sure then." Riley said.

"Give mama that energy." Maya said.

Farkle stood up and went to the fridge with a small pitcher in hand he proceed to pour into two cups but then Farkle decide to test the drink himself. He gave his friends each a cup and he soon grabbed his. At the same time they drank it.

"Wow pineapple not bad." Riley said.

"Yeah I love pineapple."

"I thought it would be a good flavor to do.

As he stood their he drank the drink.

The drink was doing something other than give them energy. The girls seen Farkle's pants. His five inch soft dick was growing to its full size. That's not all his hormone was also growing. Maya and Riley notice what was going on and now they became consumed with lust for their friend. Since the three of them were consumed with lust they began to make out.

Riley and Farkle where soon removing their shirts before they made out. As they were kissing Maya removed Riley's bra freeing her D cup breasts before she undid Farkle's pants and slowly pulling down his pants along with his boxers freeing his impressive eleven inch dick. It was indeed the biggest dick Maya laid eyes on. While Farkle was biting Riley neck, Maya has taken his rod into her mouth.

She started slowly sucking it. Maya did her best to suck as much as she could. Maya did manage to suck five inches out of the eleven inch monster dick. Soon Riley soon was now on her knees as she started sucking and rubbing his balls. Farkle just moan as the girls he had a crush on since day one teamed up on his monster dick.

The three soon ended up on Farkle's bedroom. The girls pushed Farkle down onto his bed as they soon began to give him a sexy strip dance. The girls grinded into each other and since Maya was behind Riley, Maya rubbed Riley's bair D cup breasts. The girls ended up making out with each other as Farkle watched and slowly jerked off.

When the kiss broke Riley removed Maya's shirt and bra freeing her double D breasts. Once they were free Riley and Maya are on each side of Farkle. Farkle ended up kissing the girls and playing with their breast as he switches kissing Maya and Riley every so often. At one point Riley's pussy was is in Farkle face. Farkle wastes no time dives in. Meanwhile Maya was sucking his dick once more before she slides it in her tight pussy and rides it.

As Maya was riding Farkle's monster dick and Riley being eaten out by the boy the girls started to make out once more. After a few thrusts riding Farkle's dick Maya ended up squirting. Riley also ended up squirting onto Farkle's mouth. After Maya squirted a third time was when Farkle shot a massive load into Maya's pussy. Farkle soon ended up fucking Riley on her back as he was rimming Maya.

After Riley squirted two times Farkle ended shooting off another massive load this time in Riley's pussy. Throw out the day they went through various other positions. Both girls pussies were fucked three more times and even their asses where getting eleven inches of Farkle's monster. At one point he was fisting Maya as he fucked away at Riley and he did the same thing with Riley.

Farkle just could not stop stop shooting load after load into the girls pussies and asses and they could not help but to keep on squirting. His cum was all over the place and it looked like there was more then one guy fucking Riley and Maya. Farkle, Riley, and Maya woke up being unable to remember anything but they easily figure out what happened when Farkle's dick was still inside Maya's ass. After being naked in bed with his friends Farkle decide to studies the properties of the drink he had left over and realize one of the ingredients it may cost high risk of pregnancy. He had no clue how he made a simple mistake like that. He then thought there was no way that the results were right so he tested it again.

Riley and Maya began to feel sick and nine months later Riley and Maya are living with Farkle in a huge house with their nine children. Four from Riley and five from Maya. Now at twenty four with nine six year olds running around Maya and Riley became pregnant again. They just could not get enough of Farkle's big eleven inch cock.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
